


Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye (part 3)

by Florabellafluff (VesperGrey)



Series: Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye [3]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperGrey/pseuds/Florabellafluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence, darn you and your insecurities...<br/>And your stupid ex...<br/>Don't worry, though. Isa will fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye (part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Plot?  
> ...  
> NEVER!  
> Yet another worthless piece of cotton candy fluff.  
> Last part though.  
> Florabella. More.  
> I love the real Isa's low key personality. She's such a rock. Exactly what a flighty little lark like Florence needs.  
> ANYWAY  
> Read if you like. Comment if you like. Or not. :)

_let’s not talk of love or chains_

_Things we can’t untie_

_Your eyes soft with sorrow_

_Hey, that’s no way to say goodbye_

Why did it always happen this way? Florence dated someone who Isa never liked in the first place, she was as naively infatuated as ever, he turned out to be an idiot (no surprise there), he dumped her/hit her/showed up with another girlfriend out of nowhere, she fell apart, and Isa was left to pick up the pieces. There was nothing that could hurt like that. Isa had lived through some pretty nasty break ups, and none of them hurt quite as much as seeing Florence reduced to a sobbing heap curled up on the corner of her bed. Seeing such a huge force of nature hate herself. She always asked the same questions, too, and Isa always answered the same way.

“Why, Isa?” a muffled voice choked out through the tears.

“Because he was an idiot.”

“You always s-say that…”

“Because it’s always the truth.”

“But-” Isa clenched her teeth. Don’t blame yourself like you always do… “What if it was me this time? It’s happened so many times now, it has to be me- they always find someone better. Less clingy, less loud, prettier-“

The same conversation they’d had many times before, but it bothered Isa more than usual this time. For some reason Florence just couldn’t get it through her skull- Without meaning to, Isa snapped at her, 

“No. It’s. Not. You. I’ve seen your relationships and your life and good God, Flo, I know you better than anyone. Why can’t you ever accept that you’re fine? I swear if you put as much energy and time into your writing as you do just hating yourself you’d have five albums out by now. You’re just so bloody insecure! _And you have no reason to be!_ ” Florence only cried harder and collapsed to the floor. 

“Well, you yelling at me won’t accomplish anything…” 

Isa fell silent as her sobs echoed through the room. “I’m sorry, Flo. It’s just- You know I hate seeing you upset.” 

“It’s my fault, then.” The crying had stopped, and her voice was startlingly clear. Slowly, with the natural grace of a dancer, Florence rose to her feet. “I told you, Isa. It’s all my fault. When I break down, you’re left to heal me. I need a song, you’re right there to help. You had a career of your own started; you were your own artist… Now you’re just the machine behind me onstage…I’m dragging you down, Is.” She stepped across the room to stand before her, and took Isa’s face in her slender hands. Tears rose again in her eyes as she spoke softly, “…And we both know you deserve better. Believe, me, Isa, there’s no one in the world that could replace you. And I- I have no idea what I’d do without you, honestly. It hurts to even say these words, but… ” She paused, gathering strength. “I think it’d be more fair to you if you had a chance on your own. Without me getting in your way. I think-”

“No. Don’t even say it.”

“But you-”

“It’s true, Florrible- I am and will always be the machine. The side stage keyboard player. The one who writes behind the scenes.”

“And you shouldn’t-” Isa brushed the hair from her face and kissed the words from her lips, effectively silencing her. 

_“-and there’s nothing in the world I’d rather be._ You’re not ‘dragging me down’, you’re my best friend. My whole world.” She gently pulled Florence’s face down to kiss her forehead, her nose. “It’s beautiful that you’re willing to sacrifice like this, but you don’t have to. I love you, Florence. This isn’t goodbye.” She felt Florence’s body shudder- tears again? Or was it a sigh? 

_“This will never be goodbye.”_


End file.
